Devices which test blood are commonly known. Conventional systems are often expensive and therefore diagnostic testing often occurs at sites remote from the patient at centralised labs. This often results in significant delay in obtaining the results of a blood test.
To address this problem, devices and methods have been developed that offer point-of-care diagnostic testing. However, often these systems are expensive and the results obtained are often unreliable.
One such example of a device is described by Berkel C, et al, in “Integrated Systems for rapid point of care (PoC)”. Although Berkel discloses that a Point of Care system is desired which provides test accuracy, quality control and cost-effectiveness, the disclosed system still suffers from numerous drawbacks. The system is only effective if timing and blood flow is closely monitored and concentrations are controlled precisely. Further, the system requires extensive training and specialised personnel to operate.
Therefore, here is a need for an enhanced device and method capable of providing fast, precise and affordable blood analysis taken at the point of case.